


Drarry October Fest

by MrDracoPotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling, Drabbles, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Word Prompts, Sharing a Bed, kitten!Harry, october fest, potion accidents, prompts from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-06 07:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDracoPotter/pseuds/MrDracoPotter
Summary: A drabble every day of the month of October given small prompts. All of them came from drarry-halloween-fest on Tumblr.





	1. Cauldron

**Author's Note:**

> Halloween and Drarry? Yes please! My favorite holiday meets my OTP. Hope you all enjoy this as much as I will!
> 
> Follow my Tumblr harryanddracoarehusbands

“This is a very precise potion. One common mistake is stirring the potion all the way around for the last stir. You only stir two-thirds of the way. Otherwise, contact with the potion can transform the witch, wizard, or other into an animal of some kind. It doesn’t last terribly long, however I’m sure none of you would want the experience. Now everyone-” Professor Slughorn was interrupted by the door bursting opening, revealing a dishevelled Harry Potter. Everyone turned to him as he bounced on his two feet and scratched the back of his neck. 

 

“Er, sorry Professor,” Harry said. His cheeks were tinged slightly pink. Slughorn appeared to be having trouble keeping himself from rolling his eyes. 

 

“Mr. Potter, please have a seat,” Slughorn said shortly. “We need partners today, not trios,” he added pointedly as Harry made to sit with Ron and Hermione. Looking around, Harry spotted one person sitting alone - Malfoy. Begrudgingly, Harry took the empty seat besides him. Malfoy had already set up his cauldron. As Slughorn droned on, Harry was only half-listening. He was busy watching Malfoy take immaculate note with his tiny script. They had a strange relationship. Mostly, they ignored each other. When necessary they could share a few polite words. Ever since Harry returned Malfoy’s wand, they were at least civil. No hexes, insults, or sneers anymore. It wasn’t exactly what Harry wanted - to be friends, or possibly more - but it would have to do. 

 

Harry tuned back in to hear Slughorn tell the class to gather the ingredients. Looking to Malfoy, he could tell the blonde was expecting him to do so. With a heavy sigh, Harry stood and collected the ingredients from the cupboard. Then, Malfoy set to work. They had a silent agreement over the process. Since they both knew Harry was abysmal at potions, Malfoy would be in charge of the more difficult tasks like the timing, order, and precision of the ingredients. That left Harry with the mediocre tasks such as cutting the ingredients and stirring the potion. All with precise instructions from Malfoy, of course. 

 

When the potion was almost complete, Malfoy lowered the heat and instructed, “Now you need to turn it once, clockwise, but-” He was cut off by a seventh year shrieking over her spilled potion. As Slughorn went to clear up the mess, Harry stirred the potion once all the way through. Malfoy looked back down at the final product, looking proud. It was the exact shade of green that the book, and Slughorn, said it should be. Harry studied Malfoy. He had never seen the other boy like this. Admittedly, he knew Malfoy was deeply invested in his studies since second year. Seeing him like this reminded him of Hermione whenever she accomplished a difficult spell. It made him look more human somehow. 

 

“As you finish your potions, grab a vial from my desk to store them. As long as I okay them, you’ll be able to use them as you please in the future. Just be sure not to drink more than the appropriate amount,” Slughorn told the class. Without being asked, Harry went to grab a vial. When he returned, Malfoy told him that Slughorn gave them the go-ahead, so Harry began to pour the potion in. 

 

He was almost finished pouring the potion when a few drops spilled onto his hand. Before he could so much as curse, he was shrinking. Within seconds Harry was gone and replaced by a minuscule kitten. 

 

Draco’s wide eyes flicked from the kitten to the shocked faces around the room. In the back of his mind, he knew he was about to be blamed for turning the precious chosen one into an unthreatening feline. Thankfully, Slughorn didn’t seem to praise Potter as much as he used to. After the article about how he withheld information that could’ve helped to defeat the Dark Lord was released, he was rather cross with Potter. 

 

Once Slughorn realized what happened, he shuffled over to their area. As he made his way over, he shushed the other students, telling them to continue their work. 

 

As Draco was waiting, he watched the cat as it came up to his foot and nudged it with its head. Draco had to resist the urge to flinch away from it. It was only Potter, he reminded himself. Not some feral monster. 

 

When Slughorn arrived by his side, he said, “I thought I reminded everyone to turn it two-thirds of the way.” Draco gulped and thought back to the potion. Closing his eyes, he groaned in frustration. 

 

“Potter stirred it. He wasn’t here when you told us not to,” Draco replied. 

 

“And why didn’t  _you_  tell him?” Slughorn shot back. Draco visibly deflated. No matter what he said, this wasn’t going to end well for him. 

 

“What can I do to change him back?” Draco asked determinedly. If he couldn’t go back to stop this from ever happening, he was going to do the next best thing - fix it. However, Slughorn only gave him a pitying look. 

 

“There’s nothing to do, I’m afraid. You’ll be in charge of taking care of him,” he said shortly and walked away. Draco stared unbelieving at his back as he strode off. He felt another push against his leg and looked down once more. Familiar green eyes stared back at him. 

 

Before anyone would notice, Draco packed away all of his and Potter’s things and left, carrying the small creature. Soon, he was in the safety of his dorm. Luckily, the so-called “eighth years” didn’t need to share dorms with anyone. Since there was so few of them, they each got their own individual room. It certainly was an upgrade to the slytherin dorms. 

 

Gingerly, he set the kitten - Potter - onto his four-poster. It - he - seemed to examine the room. Draco wondered if Potter could still think the same way he could as a human. It was probable that he, like an animagus, could still think the same way, but afterwards would have distorted memories of the whole affair. 

 

Deep in his thoughts, he didn’t realize that the kitten had crept up to the edge of the bed. He was broken out of his reverie when he felt it lick him. Glancing down, he was that Potter was studying him. 

 

“Bugger, you’re cute even as a kitten,” Draco cursed. Potter meowed back, making Draco hope Potter can’t understand him. 

 

Draco yawned. He had a late night last night. Every night of September thirtieth, they stayed awake until midnight. It had become tradition after they realized that both of them had the same favorite holiday: Halloween. October first was always a day to celebrate to them. Potter ruined that for him this year. 

 

After a brief moment of hesitation, Draco began to change. Potter’s gaze remained steady, making Draco slightly nervous. Who knew the first time Draco would be undressing in front of a guy that it would be Potter in kitten form?

 

Once he was in more comfortable clothing, Draco laid on his bed. Instantaneously, Potter snuggled next to his chest.  _It wasn’t terrible to lay next to Potter_ , Draco admitted before falling asleep. 

 

When Harry woke, the first he noticed was that his neck was sore. He repositioned himself, intent on falling back asleep. The bed was so comfortable. Then he realized with a jolt that his bed wasn’t comfortable. He had been complaining about his lumpy mattress to Ron and Hermione all year. Moving his body slightly to observe his surroundings, he realized the bed wasn’t the only thing that was different. There was an arm wrapped around his middle and what he assumed was a back pushed against his back. That’s when the memories came flooding back. He had been pouring the potion and then he was looking upwards at everyone. Slughorn had said something about taking care of him and then he was being carried away. The next thing he knows, he was sitting on a bed, staring at Malfoy. Malfoy had said something. After a moment of deep thought, he salvaged the information. Malfoy had said that Harry was cute!

 

Harry pushed back to move closer to Malfoy. Instantly, he felt the body behind him freeze.  “‘S okay, go back to sleep,” Harry murmured, already pushing down into his pillow once more. Malfoy went to remove his arm, but Harry grabbed it to stop him. “Sleep,” he repeated. Finally, Malfoy relaxed against Harry once more. They both let out content sighs before falling back asleep. 

 

It was the best sleep they both had in a long time.


	2. Spiders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompt: Spiders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Two of the Drarry Halloween Fest. Hope you enjoy it!

“Harry! Come quick!” Draco yelled from the kitchen. Harry rushed through the house, hoping that Draco wasn’t being held at wandpoint by some dark wizards. Being an auror, however briefly, did give you enemies. Coming into the kitchen, he was met with a strange sight. 

 

Draco was standing on top of the table. On his face was an expression of horror and he was pointing soundlessly at the counter. Harry crept over hesitantly. If Draco couldn’t speak, there must be a problem. Normally, he wouldn’t shut up. As he reached the counter, he spotted a spider. He nearly laughed out loud - it couldn’t have been bigger than his fingernail. Looking back to Draco, he immediately schooled his face. Draco was glaring daggers at him, daring him to make fun of him. Harry turned back to smush the spider beneath his finger. 

 

“Harry!” Draco exclaimed. 

 

Harry twisted back around with puzzled expression and asked, “What?” Draco rolled his eyes at his husband. 

 

“I didn’t want you to kill it! How would you feel if a giant came and killed you with their thumb?” Draco admonished. Harry chose to ignore him and turned back around. His eyes almost bulged out of his head as he registered a horrific sight. Instead of just seeing the spider he killed, there was a herd of new spiders crowding around the dead one. Harry had heard of this happening before. With certain magical species of spiders, when one died the rest of its “family” would crowd around it and attack the creature, or creatures, that attacked their brother or sister. Usually when it happened, you would need to evacuate the premises immediately. 

 

“Draco…” Harry warned. He could hear him getting down from the table. The spiders began to get in some kind of formation, so Harry began to back away. 

 

“Harry, what’s wrong?” Draco asked as he walked towards Harry. Harry threw a hand up and Draco stopped. 

 

“I think we need to leave the house,” Harry said. Draco took a couple more steps and finally spotted the spiders. He froze as Harry backed away. When they collided, Harry turned around quickly and grabbed Draco’s hand. This was enough to break Draco out of his terrified trance. Together, they practically ran out of their house into the cold night air. 

 

Still breathing heavily, Harry pulled Draco to him and kissed his passionately. When they broke apart, he breathed, “We survived.” Despite being so near death moments before, they both shared a laugh. 

 

Sometimes near death experiences reminded you that you are alive. 


	3. Love Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompt: Love Potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Three of the Drarry Halloween Fest. Hope you enjoy it!

Draco swept his arm across the t-shirt and letters appeared, one after the other. The number of orders they’ve been receiving has been increasing rapidly. The reason behind it was probably Granger’s insistence on joining their company. Before, their business sold enough to stay afloat. He and Pansy decided to keep their identities secret so their part in the war wouldn’t affect their business. That way they were able to start from the bottom and build some kind of name for themselves.

 

The company was very important to them. They were both activists and they made shirts and other apparel that addressed different social issues like racism, blood supremacy, sexism, and problems the LGBTQIA+ community has to face. It started out with just them, but expanded to the Greengrass sisters and the Zabini’s. To everyone’s surprise, Luna Lovegood heard of their company and wanted to join as well. Apparently, Luna talked about her new job often and Hermione grew interested. When Hermione joined, she joined with the promise that more of her friends would like to contribute as well. Since then, Thomas, Finnigan, Brown, the Patils, Weasleys, and even Potter had given something to the company. They usually either volunteered or donated money to help production.

 

Potter volunteered when he could, but his job as an auror made that difficult. He always made donations, despite Draco’s insistence that no one needs that much money. Potter usually volunteered when Draco was around, so Draco helped him when he could. It was only to make sure Potter didn’t screw anything up, no matter what Pansy often said. And if Draco liked to make Potter laugh, then that was just an added bonus.

 

Speak of the devil, Potter walked in right as he finished off a new design for shirts they would start stocking soon. He studied it and said, “Love potions do not equal consent? Hm, I’ve never thought of that before. You think of everything.” Draco fought off a blush as he searched for something to say.

 

“I don’t think of everything. There’s so many issues in the world. No one can address all of them,” Draco assured. Potter nodded thoughtfully as Draco set to work on new shirts. Now that he had the initial design down, he could do about five at the same time. 

 

“Can I help?” Potter asked while gesturing towards the shirts. Draco nodded as he continued work. Normally he wouldn’t allow volunteers to work on new products. Somehow, Potter was always the exception. 

 

They worked in silence, occasionally bumping elbows in the small room. After they had finished about twenty shirts between themselves, Harry spoke up. “Maybe we should test these shirts out. Possibly at dinner?”

 

“Why would we need to test it? I’ve never done that before,” Draco questioned without looking up from his work. Harry sighed before replying. 

 

“It might give your company some exposure. Wearing it out to dinner in public,” Harry offered. 

 

“I hardly believe that if I go out to dinner that it will receive good press. Maybe if I dined with Granger...” Draco contemplated. Draco put his wand away, his mind working around the idea. He nodded to himself before turning to leave the room. 

 

“Draco, wait!” Harry grabbed his arm to stop him. Draco turned back with an expectant look. “I meant with me,” Harry said. 

 

“Sorry?” Draco asked. His eyebrows were furrowed and his lips were turning down into a frown. 

 

“I was inviting you to dinner with me,” Harry clarified. 

 

If possible, Draco’s expression grew more befuddled as he asked, “A business dinner?” Harry ran a hand over his face in frustration. 

 

“No. A date. I want to take you out on a date,” Harry stated. Even though Harry spoke clearly, Draco wasn’t sure if he heard correctly. There was no way Harry was seriously inviting him out on a date. That wouldn’t happen in a million years. 

 

“With me?” Draco asked, making Harry groan. Instead of answering aloud, he nodded. Hopefully, Draco would understand nonverbal language better. Both of Draco’s eyebrows raised and he pondered the proposition. After a few moments, he finally said, “Alright.” 

 

Breathing a sigh of relief, Harry spoke, “Great. I’ll pick you up at seven?” Draco nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He was going on a date with Harry Potter. 

 

Now... what would he wear?

 

* * *

 

 

At exactly seven minutes past seven, Draco heard a knock from his door. Not that he was counting the minutes. After consulting with Pansy (and Hermione since she was with Pansy at the time), he had chosen to wear muggle jeans and his favorite cashmere sweater. He rarely wore the jeans because he thought they would be uncomfortable, but Hermione insisted that Harry would like them. 

 

When he opened the door, he found Harry wearing... jeans and a sweater. They shared a laugh about it before Draco set out to change. His usual trousers and button up gave him a normalcy that would be needed for the night. They both preferred him to be his usual self, anyways. 

 

When he was ready to go, Harry offered to apparate them. No one could blame him for the shiver that ran through his body when Harry guided him through the restaurant with a hand at his back. Or for the blush that blossomed when Harry pulled his chair out for him. It was all so romantic to Draco. 

 

Harry chose a nice restaurant that wasn’t too fancy or run down. The tables were evenly spaced out and lighting came from chandeliers and candle. There wasn’t much privacy, but only because the open floor plan allowed everyone to see the view. Through the windows, you could see the ocean waves crashing against the shore of rocks. It was perfect. He also ordered Draco’s favorite wine, even though he didn’t drink any of it. 

 

At first, Draco feared the conversation would be stilted and awkward. However, once they got through the first few minutes of ‘How this is really happening, I’m not dreaming’, their conversation grew and expanded into multiple topics. They talked about Draco’s company, Harry’s job, social issues, their families, food, hobbies, and anything else they could think of. It was like every other time they talked, but they knew it could grow into something more. Somehow, they weren’t scared, but rather eager to jump in head first. 

 

Time passed by in minutes and then hours before they decided to leave the restaurant. With Draco’s permission, Harry apparated them a few blocks from Draco’s place so they could walk home. A few minutes into their walk, Harry reached for Draco’s hand and they continued their trek hand in hand. Occasionally, one of them would squeeze to ensure themselves it was actually happening. After months, years even, of pining, hoping, daydreaming, and desiring, they had what they wanted: each other. 

 

They arrived at Draco’s place all two soon. Before officially saying goodnight, they shared a kiss full of promises. Promises for a second date. Promises for a relationship. Promises to do everything they can for each other to keep their feelings alive. 

 

It was the start of something truly magical, even for wizards. 


	4. Bats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompt: Bats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Four of the Drarry Halloween Fest. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (P.S. I know I'm a day late. There has been a lot of stuff going on lately and my parents had a car accident (but they're fine, thankfully), and I've been stressed and busy. The prompt for today won't be posted until tomorrow, but I will definitely catch up and be on top of it next week since I have fall break)

Draco had to grab some new quills, so he rushed to his dorm between classes. He figured he wouldn’t run into anyone as everyone, including his roommate Harry Potter, should be in their classes.

 

He entered the room and scooped down to grab a package of quills from under his bed. When he reemerged, his eyes met black ones. There seemed to be a bat sitting on his bed. The gears in his mind began to turn as he tried to remember what to do if you encountered this creature.

 

“Hullo,” he said carefully. Did you make eye contact with them? Make yourself look bigger? Slowly walk away? Stay still so it’ll think you’re not there? Nothing came to him, so he decided to back away slowly. He also reached for his wand in case the bat got any ideas. However, the bat just stood there, blinking at him. Draco glanced at the window and wondered if he could somehow get the bat out. Little by little, he crept around the bed to the desk below the window. Delicately, he slid the window open and warily walked back around the bed.

 

He waved his arm and said, “Shoo.” The bat continued to blink at him. He repeated with more force, “Shoo.” The bat didn’t even flinch. Draco moved his hand closely and swept it, trying to startle it into motion. It remained motionless. He inched his hand forward so he was almost touching it, but it still refused to move. Draco figured he was lucky it hadn’t attacked him at least. 

 

“What kind of bat are you? Can you not fly?” he asked the thing pointlessly. It tilted its head and continued to stare at him. He knew he was running out of time, but the bat intrigued him more than ancient runes. Using his wand, he cast diagnosis spells over it. There was nothing wrong with it. It was a completely healthy, disease-less animal. Hesitantly, he pressed a finger to the still bat. When it didn’t move, he felt motivated to place his whole hand on its head. The bat leaned into the touch. 

 

“You’re kind of cute,” Draco admitted. He was sure if the bat was capable, it would purr. “I suppose you can stay for now. I don’t know how Harry would react, however. He might kick you out.” he said, then added jokingly, “Don’t tell him I called him that.”

 

He continued to pet the bat as he continued, “No one knows, but I don’t think of him as ‘Potter’ anymore. I know he still hates me, but the feeling isn’t mutual anymore.” Draco must have been losing it, because the bat seemed to give him a questioning look. “And I have to admit, to bloody bloke has gotten fit. It’s truly unfair. He has a good personality _and_ he looks like. All the mortals in the world can’t live up to him. It’s bloody annoying.” 

 

The bat moved closer to nudge against Draco’s leg. Draco threw himself on his back onto the bed, huffing all the while. It seemed to notice his distress and hurriedly move forward to coddle him. Well, as much as a three-inch creature could coddle a human, anyways. 

 

“Pansy and Blaise are all over me about it, saying I have a crush on Harry. I always deny it - I just observe his fitness is all - but I’m starting to think its more than that. The other day, I told him a muggle knock knock joke just to hear him laugh. It’s ridiculous,” Draco ranted. “Granger seems to be on to it as well. She’s always giving me strange looks whenever Harry and I are talking. As if no one else can see it. If she’s not careful, Harry’s going to notice.” The bat flapped its wings to show his annoyance. Draco started to believe the creature was his spirit animal.

 

“I thought he asked me on a date the other day,” Draco sighed. “It was preposterous. He asked me to accompany him on a trip to Hogsmeade. I made the assumption we would be alone. It turned out to be a wrong assumption. When I met him in the Great Hall, everyone was there. Granger, Weasley, She-Weasley, Thomas, Finnigan, Longbottom - everyone. I can’t remember a time when I was more embarrassed.” With that, he stopped talking and thought over everything about Harry. His glasses, scar, smile, eyes, laugh, jokes, hero complex, and everything else. Everything that made Harry distinctly Harry. Everything that showed that Harry and he could never work out. 

 

Deep in thought, he barely registered when the bat gently nudged against his face. He only broke out of his trance when the bat gave him a slight scratch and he jumped up yelling, “Hey! What was that for?” 

 

“It was supposed to be a date,” a voice from the doorway said. Draco nearly jumped off the bed at the noise. He turned and his grey eyes met green. The bat nudged Draco one more time before flying out the window and away. 

 

“Sorry?” Draco asked. 

 

“I wanted our Hogsmeade trip to be a date. I was telling Ron and Hermione about us going, and I guess they didn’t understand. They ended up invited themselves and every person they could think of,” Harry explained. Draco thought back to his “conversation” with the bat. 

 

“How long have you been standing there?” he asked cautiously. 

 

Harry smirked at him and said, “Long enough.” Draco sniffed and turned away to hide the heat rising in his cheeks. “Draco...” Harry murmured. He must’ve stepped closer to the bed, because Draco heard him as if he was right there. Turning back, he was face to face with the boy wonder.  _If they just leaned forward slightly..._

 

“Is that really why you told me a knock knock joke?” Harry asked, smiling. 

 

“You’re insufferable, Potter,” Draco groaned, throwing himself backwards. 

 

“ _Harry_ ,” Harry corrected. 

 

“Harry,” Draco amended. It was weird to finally say it aloud to him after thinking it for so long. For so many years, he had been ‘Potter’, but everything was different now. It would take a while to get used to. 

 

“Will you go to Hogsmeade with me? As a date,” Harry asked. 

 

“That depends, will your whole gang of do-gooders be there?” Draco questioned. Harry laughed and shook his head. Draco answered, “Then, I suppose I’ll go. I have nothing better to do anyways.” Harry threw a pillow at him. Draco had no time to react as it hit his face. He tried to sit up and glare at his attacker, but seeing the sparkle of laughter in his eyes made him laugh instead. Draco knew he made the right decision. 

 

After all, every relationships needs their funny moments. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated.


	5. Banned Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompt: Banned Potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Five of Drarry Halloween Fest (even though it's a day late). I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Warnings: Sexual content

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight after curfew x_

 

Harry didn’t need a signature to know who wrote the note. It was always like this; A note would be written and delivered with a meeting time and place and they both always showed up. 

 

“Hi Harry, what are you reading?” Luna’s dreamy voice said beside him. Hurriedly, he stowed the parchment away into the pockets of his robes. Luna observed the action with her usual far-away look.

 

“Nothing Luna. Just some notes from Defense,” Harry mumbled. 

 

Luna studied the window for a moment before stating, “It didn’t look like your handwriting.” 

 

“It was,” Harry insisted and winced at his forcefulness. He added, “It’s just messier than usual because I was in a hurry.”

 

“Pottsies swarm when they detect someone being untruthful. You’re covered in them now,” Luna noted. Heat rose in his cheeks, but before he could reply Ginny came up to them. Instantly, she grabbed Luna’s hand. Luna looked up to her and smiled as if Ginny was her whole world. Seeing them together never failed to make him feel a peculiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. He wanted something like they had. However, in his current predicament, he wasn’t going to acquire it any time soon. 

 

“What are you two doing in the library on this lovely day?” Ginny inquired. 

 

“We’re discussing Harry’s inability to lie because of the pottsies,” Luna told her. Ginny turned a raised eyebrow towards Harry, who immediately looked down to his book to avoid her stare. She was the only one he thought capable of forcing him to reveal his secret. 

 

“What is he lying about Luna?” Ginny asked her girlfriend. 

 

“A note,” Luna answered. She was twirling her fingers through Ginny’s hair. Either Ginny didn’t notice, or she didn’t care. Most likely the latter. 

 

“A note? Can I see this note, Harry?” Ginny questioned. Harry glanced to the window and noticed a single broom in the air. 

 

“You’re right Ginny. What am I doing inside on a sunny day like today?” Harry said before quickly standing and walking past the rows of books to leave the library. 

 

He heard Ginny call out to him, “You can’t avoid me, forever!” before she was shushed by the other patrons and Madam Pince. Ginny was right after all. Now would be a grand time to go outside to fly. He had a few hours to kill, anyways. 

 

* * *

 

The trickiest part of their “relationship” was getting away from his friends. You can only tell Hermione you’re studying so many times until she grows wary. He knew she had figured something else was behind the reason why he was leaving the common room so often by himself. The other night, he had said he was going flying. After he returned tired and slightly sweaty, she had asked why she hadn’t seen him on the pitch at all. He grumbled an excuse that he was flying over the forest before declaring tiredness and going up to his dorm. Since then, Hermione has been asking him various questions at nonspecific intervals. Somehow, she caught him off guard almost every time. 

 

Luckily, tonight would be easier. Meeting after curfew meant that most, if not all, of the pupils would be at least. Harry wouldn’t have to deal with Hermione’s probing questions tonight. 

 

An hour before curfew, Harry put his quill down and announced he was going to bed. Ron and Hermione, who normally went to bed earlier, agreed without hesitation. Thirty minutes later, Ron’s snores assured him that he was the only one awake. Stealthily, he sat up and grabbed his cloak and map. He hand’t changed out of his robes, so he didn’t have to worry about that. Ron, the oblivious one, didn’t even notice. 

 

Soon, he was on the seventh floor. After walking past it three times, thinking about what he wanted from the room, a door appeared. He couldn’t stop the smile from forming as he walked through. 

 

So many times he had thought of their - whatever it was. He knew it couldn’t end well. Draco made it clear that he didn’t want more than this. More than meeting in secret locations and getting off, but Harry didn’t think that was the entire truth. They both could be getting off with anyone at any time. However, they only ever came to each other. He knew there wasn’t anybody else, because one night Draco had admitted there wasn’t in his post-orgasmic state. They never talked about it - Draco refused to - but there was something more than just sex. Something deep and real. 

 

The room was adorned with a queen sized bed and sitting area with a couch, arm chair, and small table. There was an aroma of flowers and chocolate drifting through the room. Sitting on the couch was none other than Draco Malfoy. He was lounging and smirking as Harry made his way over to him. The first thing Harry did was place his hands on each side of Draco’s face and join their lips together in a hungry kiss. Draco’s hand came up to be placed on Harry’s hips, urging him to move closer. Slowly, Harry pulled away to murmur a quiet, “Hello,” against the blonde’s lips. 

 

“Hi,” Draco whispered back. Harry moved and quickly, he was straddling Draco and had his arms wrapped around his neck. They resumed their kiss, this time their tongues meeting to explore each other. After a few moments of this, Draco moved his head back and Harry began to pepper kisses over his throat. He sucked on Draco’s sensitive spot right below his collarbone and Draco let out a shaky breath. When Harry rolled his hips so Draco could feel his hardness, Draco put a hand to his chest. 

 

“Wait a moment,” Draco chuckled. Harry stopped and raised his eyebrows in silent question. “I... made something,” Draco continued, a blush tinting his cheeks. 

 

“What?” Harry asked as he fingered the hair at Draco’s nape. 

 

“I figured it could be a Christmas present. Since I can’t give it to you on the jolly day, I thought we could use it now,” Draco said, silkiness dripping from his voice. 

 

Harry tilted his head to nip at Draco’s earlobe and whispered, “What is it?” He moved his lips down slightly to suck on the skin there, causing a moan to escape Draco’s lips. 

 

“It’s a... lust potion,” Draco murmured. 

 

“A lust potion?” Harry asked against his skin. 

 

“Yes, it heightens the feelings of arousal, making sex more pleasurable,” Draco explained. Harry still couldn’t comprehend the reason why Draco could still sound as eloquent as he is in these situations. Even with full attention, Harry couldn’t string words together the way Draco can. 

 

“Where is it?” Harry practically growled. 

 

“On the table,” Draco said, gesturing with his hand. Harry turned to see a phial filled with a glistening silver liquid. He grabbed it and turned back to Draco who had one perfect eyebrow arched upwards. 

 

“Shall we?” Harry asked and Draco nodded. Harry gulped down a couple drinks and Draco repeated the motion. 

 

Within seconds, they were all over each other. Desperately, their hands shot everywhere, trying to touch everything. The slight friction of Draco’s trousers and Harry’s jeans sliding against each other was enough to send shocks to their cocks. Wantonly, they began to undress each other, throwing each offending article of clothing far away from themselves. 

 

Once they were down to their pants, Harry stood. He lifted Draco, resulting in Draco wrapping his legs around him and their cocks touching through less fabric than before. Harry moved with lightning speed to deposit Draco on the bed and cover him with his once body once more. Draco groaned as he lifted his hips to make contact with Harry. He reached down to grab his arse and push them together with more force. Harry’s mouth moved across Draco’s body, from his lips to his nipples. Nowhere was left untouched by Harry’s tongue. 

 

Harry moved lower to mouth Draco’s cock through his pants. “Fuck Harry,” Draco panted. In response, Harry tore the pants off and swallowed Draco’s cock completely. Normally, it would take time to adjust, but Harry figured the potion helped him. Draco’s hands gripped the back of Harry’s head as he pulled off, licking the head and swallowing the precum there. 

 

“As much as I’m enjoying this, if you don’t fuck me soon, I’m going to explode,” Draco commanded. Draco didn’t need to tell him twice. Harry whipped his own pants off and moved to hover over Draco. Their cocks gently brushed against each other and they both moaned at the contact. Draco lifted his hips up for more, but Harry held him in place. Draco whined, so Harry moved his hand where he mouth was moments before and began to slide his hand up and down. Draco was coming undone, thrusting into Harry’s hand and begging to be filled.

 

“Lube,” Harry croaked. 

 

Draco shook his head and said, “Do the spells. I need your cock in me right  _now.”_ Harry held his hand up and his wand flew into it. He cast a spell over Draco who instantly moaned at the feeling of being opened and ready. Normally, they didn’t use the spell, because prepping with your own fingers and lubed prolonged the whole process, but they didn’t want to wait tonight. They just wanted to fuck. 

 

Draco pulled Harry down and their mouths met in a dirty, passionate kiss. Draco pulled away slightly to warn, “If you don’t start fucking me ri-” But before he could finish, Harry was already entering him. They both groaned as Harry’s cock moved further. Soon, he was fully seated. 

 

“Alright?” Harry asked, his voice sounding pained from his arousal. Draco nodded and began to move his hips upwards to urge Harry to move. That was the cue Harry needed to begin slamming into him and growling at the pleasure that swam through his entire body. Draco seemed to feel the same way if his carnal moans were anything to go by. 

 

“Gods, you feel so good, Draco. Wrapped around my cock like that,” Harry muttered, continuing to ram into Draco. He positioned his hips slightly so he would hit Draco’s prostate with every thrust. Every time he hit the bundle of nerves, Draco would gasp, driving Harry completely insane. If those gasps were the only sound he heard for the rest of his life, he’d be okay with that. 

 

“You’re so hot when you make noises like that,’ Harry whispered into his ear. Their panting breaths met as moans escaped Draco’s mouth. Harry could feel a tightness growing in his stomach so he began to thrust harder into Draco, determined to make him come undone. 

 

He reached his hand to down to wrap around Draco’s cock once more. As his hand moved rapidly, he muttered, “Come for me Draco.” That was all he needed. His cock twitched as hot liquid shot out, covering them both in his juices.

 

As he came, his muscles clenched around Harry’s cock and soon he was coming with a grunt. He filled Draco with his come as Draco through his head back, breathing heavily. Soon, they were both spent and they collapsed onto their backs tiredly. 

 

“That was...” Harry breathed. He searched for a word that could describe how it felt, but couldn’t find one. 

 

“Yeah,” Draco agreed. Draco turned to place his head on Harry’s chest. Harry started to run his fingers through the blonde hair; It was so soft. “I love you,” Draco whispered. He waited with bated breath for Harry’s answer. 

 

With those words, Harry could understand his feelings for the other boy. Without hesitation, he knew he could say the words back. “I love you too.” Draco sighed in relief as he snuggled closer. As they came down from their orgasms, they were realizing how cold it was. Wordlessly, Harry summoned a blanket to drape over the both of them. Harry was almost asleep when he heard Draco say one last thing. 

 

“There’s still five more phials of that potion left.”


	6. Bubbling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompt: Bubbling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Six of the Drarry Halloween Fest.
> 
> This is very late, but oh well. There's been a lot going on and my mental health is shite, so it's getting harder to write. Hopefully, my inspiration will come back and I'll write more.

Draco apparated into an alleyway before making his way into the restaurant. Steeping through the door, he searched the room for his long-term boyfriend. He quickly found the green-eyes man at a table in the far corner. Quickly, he set out to join him. Harry stood to greet him with a kiss before they sat across from each other. Today was their one-year anniversary and they were celebrating it at the restaurant of their first date. 

 

Draco really liked Harry - loved him, even. Everything about him was perfect. He was in college to get a degree to teach, while Draco had started working for the ministry as a potion master. Not that Harry knew that, however. No, Harry thought Draco was studying medicine. 

“Draco,” Harry started after the waiter cleared away their plates. He reached across the table to hold both of Draco’s hands in his own. “I’ve been thinking…” 

 

“You’re not breaking up with me, are you?” Draco asked. He meant it as a joke, but his voice came out shaky anyways. 

 

“God no,” Harry assured and Draco let out a relieved breath. “Our time together is always limited because of school and I was thinking about how we could change that,” Harry continued. Draco nodded to show he was listening and Harry went on, “I think we should move in together.” Draco dropped his hands as he thought about it, not seeing the crestfallen look that passed over Harry’s face. All the spells he uses to prepare tea in the mornings. All the cleaning spells he casts around the house. The spells he uses to do his hair. Could he give all of that up to be with Harry every day? His parents didn’t even know about his relationship. It was bad enough in his parent’s eyes that he was gay, but a gay _muggle_? They would never approve. 

 

“…I’ll have to think about it,” Draco said at last. 

 

“Oh,” Harry said, moving his hands to his lap. His eyes were cast downwards and Draco got the fear that he was about to start crying. He wished he could explain everything to Harry, but that wasn’t an option. However, that didn’t mean he had to upset Harry like this…

 

“Yes,” Draco said. 

 

Harry looked up, a hopeful glint in his eyes and asked, “Yeah?” Draco nodded and the brightest smile took over his boyfriend’s face. He stood to share a passionate Draco. 

 

It was great that they were moving forward in their relationship, but how was Draco going to hide his magic now?

 

* * *

 

It was a few weeks later when problems began to arise, one after the other. 

 

First, his parents found out he was no longer staying in his own apartment. They had stopped by one day after he was supposed to be off work to find he was not there. When they confronted him at his office a couple days after, Draco couldn’t make up a good excuse. Naturally, his parents saw right through him. After pressing for what seemed like five hours, he gave in and told them he was staying with a friend for awhile. When they continued harassing him for more answers, he told them he needed to do some work to get them to leave him alone. His parents always put his work before anything, so they let it slide for the moment. Draco was sure they would bring up again and soon.

 

Then, Harry grew suspicious of how slowly Draco was moving his stuff. Draco insisted they didn’t move it all at once and instead take a few trips every once in a while. Harry took that to mean they would move it all within a week. However, Draco had only grabbed a few things every time he visited his old place. When Harry found this out (which wasn’t too difficult, considering), it had resulted in a small argument. Harry accused him of not wanting to move in. Draco pushed back, saying he was busy and tired with work. This made Harry offer to help - something Draco hadn’t let him do yet - and Draco refuse. The truth of the matter was that Draco wanted to keep his apartment, because it was the only place he could use his magic. 

 

That brought Draco to his most pressing issue: his magic was being repressed more than at any other time in his life. With work and spending so much time with Harry, there was no time to cast even the simplest of spells. He could only go to his old apartment and scourgify a few things so many times without Harry growing wary. The suppressed magic was causing numerous problems. His anxiety levels were increased, his temperament was low and sometimes he would lose control. For the most part, only minor spells would erupt from these occurrences. He accidentally levitated a small stack of papers at work. Thankfully, no one was in his office at the time. One morning, he actually managed to scourgify the kitchen. Harry had been pleasantly surprised - and confused - by that one. 

 

Draco worried the most about Harry’s presence. Not only would their relationship end if Harry figured him out, but he might be hurt in the process. Tensions were running high between the two of them because of the moving situation, and Draco feared his anger would result in exploding glass or something worse. 

 

Unfortunately, these problems would all be faced at their head sooner than later. 

 

* * *

 

Draco was coming home after a long day at work. He hadn’t been to his old apartment in a few days, which meant he already has a lot of built up magical tension. Work was full of problem after problem. First, the new inventory didn’t have any of the ingredients he ordered. Then, the Minister ordered him to identify a potion and produce the antitdote within two hours. After that, he was expected to finish off all the auror’s reports including potions he had consulted on. Basically, he had to fit a week’s worth of work into one day. 

 

All in all, Draco only wanted to go home, take a shower and go to bed. But, Harry had different plans. 

 

When Draco walked in, Harry immediately asked, “How was work at the hospital?” 

 

“It was… fine,” Draco said while fighting - and failing - to stop his yawn. Harry crossed his arms and a fire grew in his eyes. Draco knew that wasn’t a good sign. 

 

“My afternoon class was cancelled. You know, the one that I take while you’re on your lunch break? So, I thought I would surprise you with lunch. I could tell you’ve been stressed lately and I wanted to make you feel better. Jokes on me, because no one at the hospital has ever heard of you!”  By the end of Harry’s tirade, his voice had raised to a yell, making Draco flinch. 

 

“I can explain…” Draco tried to say, but Harry wouldn’t hear it. 

 

“You lied to me!” He exclaimed. “All this time, I thought you were this person and it turns out, that’s not you at all. My entire life, I’ve been treated like shite and you came along and I thought, ‘Hey, this’ll be different,’ but it wasn’t. You’re just like everybody else!” Draco could feel his body start to shake, so he tried to calm his nerves. Now was not a good time to lose control. 

 

“Harry, just listen to me,” Draco pleaded. Looking up, he could see the chandelier in the entrance hall start to move back and forth. 

 

“Why should I listen to you, when all you’ve done is lie to me?” Harry asked. Draco tried to speak but Harry continued, “Where have you been all this time? If you weren’t at the hospital, where were you?”

 

The chandelier began to move more violently, so Draco moved past Harry to the end of the hall. As Harry followed him, he turned at the end and strode to the kitchen. Once in there, he could see that Harry made tea at one point but he never drank it; The full cup was sitting on the otherwise empty table. Despite the cup, nothing was out of place. The kettle was sitting on the stove, a bowl of fruit was on the island, and the counters were still spotless from Draco’s accidental spell cleaning. 

 

“Harry…” Draco started. He watched the tea, his back to Harry. 

 

“Why should I even listen to you? How do I know you’re not lying?” Harry accused, advancing towards Draco. Draco turned around quickly and took a few steps back. Glancing back at the tea, he saw it was bubbling in the cup. 

 

“Harry it isn’t like that,” Draco said, begging Harry to believe him. 

 

“What was it like, then? Harry asked. His anger was dissipating. Now, he only sounded tired. 

 

“I-I…” Draco trailed off. “I can’t tell you,” he finished. The fire in Harry’s eyes came back as he threw his head back and groaned. 

 

“You can’t tell me?” Harry asked hypothetically. “Unbelievable,” he added as a mumble. The tea began bubbling more violently as Draco’s heart rate increased impossibly more. 

 

“It’s complicated,” Draco said. 

 

“Is… is there someone else?” Harry asked. 

 

“No!” Draco yelled. A look of relief and disbelieve passed over Harry’s face. The teacup was rattling now. Every part of Draco’s body was thrumming with energy and he couldn’t stop it. The light started to flicker. Harry looked up and before they could blink, both the teacup and light exploded. Harry and Draco crouched down and covered their faces as the glass spewed in different directions. Once everything was settled, their eyes met. Draco’s face paled. 

 

“What the hell was that?” Harry asked. Draco shook his head, not meeting Harry’s eyes. 

 

“…There’s something I need to tell you,” Draco nearly whispered. 

 

An hour full of a lot of explanations, questions and some demonstration of his magic and Harry was more confused than ever. They had moved to the living room and were sitting on the couch. As one of his “demonstrations,” Draco had summoned some much needed brandy. After assuring that the magic didn’t poison the liquid, Harry had accepted two glasses. 

 

“So, what do you do for a living again?” Harry repeated for at least the thirtieth time. 

 

Draco sighed and said, “I make potions for the ministry, or the wizard government.” Harry nodded with an ashen look upon his face. 

 

“What about your… family?” Harry asked. 

 

“They’re all wizards. I come from a long line of wizards,” Draco said. Then, he added, “I’m a pureblood. Some people like me do whatever they can to keep the line ‘pure.’“

 

“Wh-what does that mean?” Harry questioned. 

 

“It means that we tend to marry people with the same blood status. A lot of pureblood believe that magic should be kept between all-magic folk. Even _I_  used to believe that, but not anymore. I learned a lot in the…” Draco trailed off before he finished. 

 

“What about your parents? What do they think about ‘non-magic folk’? People like me?” Harry pushed. 

 

“They’re not the type to let go of old traditions. But-”

 

“Jesus. My boyfriend of a year is a wizard with a wizard job and wizard parents. Wizard parents that wouldn’t even accept me,” Harry said more to himself than Draco. 

 

“I love you?” Draco offered weakly, hoping with all hope that Harry would feel the same after all of this. 

 

Harry stared at him blankly for a moment before sighing, “Bloody hell.” Draco’s last hope was crushed. 

 

“I can move out, if that’s what you want. We can go on and pretend nothing ever happened,” Draco suggested. He was already standing to leave. Harry stood and grabbed his arms to stop him. 

 

“Wait. I just need a little time to sort this out alright?” Harry said. 

 

Draco nodded and replied, “I’ll give you as much time as you need.” He made to leave again, but Harry continued to hold him. After Draco sent him a questioning glance, Harry sighed.

 

“I don’t want you to leave. I would rather you stay as I try to understand this,” Harry said. Draco let out a sigh of relief as he nodded. There was a chance for them after all. 

 

“I love you,” Harry said. They shared a sweet chaste kiss before Draco replied. 

 

“I love you too.”

 

As unconventional as it was, the relationship continued to work and prosper through the prejudices and other obstacles. Love conquered all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompt: Smoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Seven of the Drarry Halloween Fest
> 
> Late, but I'm working on doing better, I promise!

“Draco tells us you’re an incredible teacher,” Narcissa said. 

 

“I guess. I don’t really know,” Harry replied. He turned back to the stove, but not without seeing Narcissa and Lucius’ disdainful looks. 

 

Draco stepped in, “He’s only being modest. All the children adore him.” Narcissa kept her gaze on Harry. 

 

“Is that so?” Lucius inquired. “I would hope teacher’s abilities would be measured over their lessons, not the opinion of children…” he added. 

 

“I make sure to teach them everything they need. I usually have time towards the end of the year to teach them extra. To prepare them for the next year,” Harry offered. Once again, he left the stove to join the conversation. He needed this meeting to go well. So far, it hadn’t. Narcissa and Lucius were very protective of their son. When Harry proposed to Draco a few weeks ago, Draco insisted that they had to re-meet. Honestly, they had both held it off for far too long. Draco’s parents knew that as well, which was one reason they weren’t so keen on Harry and their relationship. 

 

“The curriculum is there for a reason. You shouldn’t be adding or taking anything from it. It’s a perfectly capable system,” Lucius countered. 

 

“Father, he only wants to prepare them. Sometimes, the new year can be very stressful for the students,” Draco explained. 

 

A fond look came over Narcissa’s hardened features as she responded, “We’re sure it’s needed for potions. That is a very difficult course. Defense, however…”

 

“Mother!” Draco admonished. The last thing they needed was for him to critique Harry’s job. 

 

“Draco, it’s alright,” Harry said. He then turned his attention to Narcissa, “I see where you’re coming from. Potions is precise - any minor mistake could you cost you. It needs a lot of practice to master. I’m amazed by Draco every day. Defense is more about fast reflexes and the correct body stances. It isn’t nearly as complex and hard to master as potions.” 

 

“I excelled in Defense. Are you saying that it’s easy to do so?” Lucius interjected. 

 

“No, not at all. It’s difficult to excel in any subject,” Harry countered. 

 

Lucius eyed him through narrowed eyes as he said, “Are you complaining about the educational system, then? Do you think it’s too difficult for pupils?” Harry looked back and forth between the three of them, not knowing what the right thing to say was. Thankfully, Draco spoke up. 

 

“Is something burning?” Alright, maybe it wasn’t such a good thing. The four of them all turned to see small flames coming from the pan of sauce Harry had been making. The room was filling with smoke as it burned. Harry stepped forward hurriedly to cast aguamenti over the flames. His hand was shaking violently and the spell didn’t create enough water. Draco joined him helpfully and put the fire out in one try. Harry gave a thankful look as Draco moved a stray hair out of Harry’s face. 

 

“Draco, may we speak with you?” Narcissa asked, already moving to stand. 

 

“No,” Draco said, causing his parents to send him astonished looks. 

 

“Excuse me?” Narcissa said. 

 

“Anyone you have to say, you can say it in front of Harry,” Draco replied defiantly. Harry appreciated the gesture, but he was sure he was about to witness Draco’s parents say they hated him. He didn’t know if he could handle that. Especially if Draco finally saw what they did and listened to them. 

 

“You have our blessing.” And there it was. Wait…what? Harry turned a questioning look to Draco, who appeared to be as perplexed as him. 

 

“Your mother and I can see how much you mean to each other. We haven’t seen Draco this happen since… well, ever. We’re glad to live to the day where our son has found true happiness,” Lucius explained. Harry and Draco turned to face each other. For a moment, they stood there, smiling giddily at each other. 

 

“We should be taking our leave,” Narcissa said. Lucius nodded in agreement and they left the house. Harry and Draco didn’t notice as they were too engrossed by one another. This night was the start of the rest of their lives. 

 

All was well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoped you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated :)


	8. Scarecrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's Prompt: Scarecrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight of the Drarry Halloween Fest

_Harry, you need to come home immediately._

_-Draco_

 

As soon as Harry eyed the note, he was apparating to his and Draco’s home. He arrived in their kitchen and listened for any sound. Not hearing anything, he braced himself to investigate. 

“Draco?” he called and received no response. Walking through the house, he finally found his boyfriend cowering behind the couch in the living room. 

 

“Harry!” Draco yelled as soon as he spotted him. 

 

“What are you doing down there?” Harry questioned. 

 

“There’s something in the garden. It attacked me! I stupified it but I think it’s still standing,” Draco explained hurriedly. Harry gripped his wand in his hand. At Draco’s insistence, he began to creep to the back door. 

 

Carefully, he opened the door and peeked out. From what he could see, there was nothing out of the ordinary. He moved out into their backyard slowly, making sure to keep his eyes open for any threats. Whatever Draco saw was in the garden, which was on the other side of the house, behind the far wall. 

 

Step by step, he grew closer to the garden. Finally, he arrived around the corner. Calming his nerves, he turned to see… his scarecrow. 

 

The scarecrow’s “hair” was singed and smoking from Draco’s attack. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair before calling Draco. Soon, Draco was turning the corner into the garden. When he saw the scarecrow still standing, he yelped and whipped back around the corner. 

 

“I thought you took care of it!” he yelled. 

 

“Draco, I’m the one who put it there,” Harry laughed. Draco stuck his head out of his hiding spot to give him a bewildered look. 

 

“You…what?” Draco asked. 

 

“It’s a scarecrow - a muggle thing. They’re supposed to scare birds away so they don’t eat your plants,” Harry explained. A look of comprehension crossed Draco’s face as he stepped out and forward, straightening his tie as he did. 

 

“I knew that,” he scoffed, causing Harry to roll his eyes. Draco turned his nose up at him and sniffed haughtily. Harry took a few steps forward to wrap the blonde in his arms. Draco tried to be annoyed with him. However, when Harry kissed his nose, he couldn’t help but smile. 

 

“Must I always protect you from things that are completely harmless?” Harry teased. 

 

Draco broke away from Harry and mumbled something about “muggle contraptions” before walking away. 

 

“Dinner should be done soon. Grab some apples for dessert, will you?” Draco called back. Despite Draco’s bossy tone, Harry set out to do what he was told. Looking to the scarecrow, he had to admit that it was slightly scarier with the charred hair and hunched appearance. 

 

Good things did come out of Draco’s unfounded fears, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments make me smile :)


End file.
